warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
If you wish to put up a Charart for Approval, place it under the heading (name of Charart).(Rank).Approval. Example: Starpaw.Apprentice.Approval In order for a Charart to be approved, it needs a vote count of 4'. To vote for a Charart, simply copy-and-paste the following code: '''VOTE COUNT:(number of votes+yours)'to produce '''VOTE COUNT:(number of votes+yours). To vote for a Charart you must be an apprentice or over. To officially approve ''a Charart you must be a ''senior warrior or over. For a kit to become an apprentice, you must have one approved image. For an apprentice to become a warrior, you must have three more approved images. For a warrior to become a senior warrior, you must have five more approved images '''and '''three re-done images. Squirrelpaw.Kit.Approval ~Squirrelkit (TC) up for approval ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the light on the very <--- paw ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Lighten up the shading on the tail ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the light on the front paws ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ ~Withdrawing~ 'want to do an apprentice blank... '~Reserved~ Please use the correct conventions when stating a reserve of an image, and please don't use big text. It is really irritating. I fixed it for you this time. ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the light on all the paws ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Darken the shading on the underbelly and define the light on the tail and hindleg ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ ~Withdrawing~ ~Reserved~ Felt like doing this again hehe hey echo if you still want Squirrelpaw you can reserve my old Squirrelpaw apprentice ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ ~Re-upload~ ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Fallenstar.Kit.Approval ~Fallenkit (TC) up for approval ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ ~Withdrawing~ '~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ '~Reserved~ '~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Define the tail shading and smudge/blur the patches a little ~ E c h o ~ E c h o ~ E c h o Darken the shading on the paws ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ '~Re-upload~ '~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Um... how do I say this... ''Brighten? ''the patch on his face more? It's smudging into his eye ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Blur the earpink more ☆~Night~☆H☽Step away to the dark side~☾ Define the white fur shading ''~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the shading on the head ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem Use a little more orange? ''on the eyes. They look a little brown to me ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem They look fine to me. Maybe limit the colour difference in the eyes, if you get what I mean ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes Willowleaf.Kit.Approved ~Willowkit (RC) up for approval ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the shading on the hindpaws ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Define the stripes on the tail ~ E c h o ~ E c h o ~ E c h o There are no stripes on the tail ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ But shouldn't there be? ~ E c h o ~ E c h o ~ E c h o Nope, no stripes on Willowleaf's tail ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ '~Re-upload~ '~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define earpink, I literally can't see any ☆~Night~☆H☽Step away to the dark side~☾ Darken the stripes a little ''~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the pale grey ''on the head a little? It looks dark to me ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem It looks fine to me, but perhaps lighten up the shading? On the head, I mean ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes '~Re-upload~ So dumb I forgot earpink and didn't read description Gaaah ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the shading on the head more Extend the stripes Shouldn't she have stripes on her hindleg and underbelly? I'm not too sure, just thought I'd mention it Um... excuse me for asking... but what's with the white on her tail? She has a white tail-tip K^^ Dull down the earpink ~Re-upload~ ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ VOTE COUNT:1 VOTE COUNT:2 VOTE COUNT:3 VOTE COUNT:4 ~Approved~ Echomoon.Kit.Approval ~Echokit (WC) up for approval Lol this how i imagine her... I loved the Willowleaf kit, and made my stripes look like that kinda :) --☾SunstreamGo Adian K! 17:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks^^ btw, she doesn't have white paws or a white tail-tip ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ And please use the correct conventions when stating Chararts for approval. Example, when I put up Willowleaf.Kit.Approval, I used ~Willowkit (RC) up for Approval. Willowkit is for her name when she was a kit, and RC for her Clan. I fixed it for you for now ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ And you don't need to sign off with four tildes, three is enough like this ~~~ we don't need the time. About the Charart: Define the shading on the head, and correct me if I am wrong please doesn't she have stripes all over her head? The eye shading looks... unusual? Could you use these eyes, perhaps? That's what all the Charart's eyes look like, where the red bit ^^ is the darkest shade and it fades off until the blue bit ^^ is the lightest. Hope that helped! Extend the stripes on the head down to her muzzle, and extend the stripes on her body down to her paws. Like QB said, her paws and tail-tip are meant to be silver tabby And if you want to know what I thought Echomoon looked like, I just uploaded Echomoon Warrior ˘˘ ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Echomoon.Warrior.Approval ~Echomoon (WC) up for approval ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the stripes more I could barely see them